


Правдивая история

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Один романтичный вечер из жизни самой обычной пары.





	Правдивая история

С некоторых пор свечи стали непременным атрибутом наших вечеров, когда дневные заботы уже окончены, но и для сна ещё слишком рано. И пока ты готовишь что-то ароматное, и наверняка безумно вкусное, на кухне я зажигаю огоньки, сажая их в клетки фонариков с цветными стеклами и разномастных подсвечников.

Ты входишь в комнату с подносом в руках.

— Что там?

— Приворотное зелье. — Усмехаешься ты и протягиваешь мне чашку. Я принимаю её и вдыхаю знакомый аромат.

— Ммм… А пахнет как кофе! — Ты смеешься по-детски наивно, а на твоих щеках проступает румянец. — И выглядит как кофе. Ммм… Ты не поверишь, но и на вкус как кофе!

— Это древний рецепт. Знаешь, скольких мужчин на него поймали? Меня сестра научила. — Ты уже разместилась на диване среди подушек со своей чашкой в руках, и мне остается только присоединиться. И я уже предвкушаю просмотр кассеты с очередным диснеевским мультиком из глубокого детства. Это, как и свечи, уже традиция.

— Что ж, не буду спорить с авторитетом твоей сестры. — отхлебываю солидную порцию божественного напитка и обнимаю тебя, усталую, но счастливую.

— Знаешь, я была так рада увидеть тебя сегодня. — Твой голос звучит как-то нерешительно, с отчетливой горчинкой.

— А что, сегодня я какой-то особенный? — Улыбаюсь, глядя как ты осторожно теребишь мою рубашку.

— Нет, просто дурной сон…— Мне остается лишь недоуменно поднять брови. — Приснилось, что ты лежишь в гробу и такое гадкое чувство возникло…

Слушать дальше нет никакого желания и потому я воспользовался банальным, но действенным способом отвлечь тебя — поцелуем.

— Ну вот, так то лучше. Больше ничего не беспокоит? — Ты отчаянно мотаешь головой, кажется, позабыв не только то о чем только что говорила, но и вообще как говорить. Я внимательно всмотрелся в твоё лицо. — Нет, всё-таки ещё не всё. Подожди, я скоро.

Ты внимательно следишь за тем как я подхожу к шкафу и роюсь в своих вещах и достаю оттуда обитую бархатом коробочку.

— Лови! — И коробочка летит куда-то в сторону дивана.

— Полметра левее и ты бы меня убил. — Наигранно зло говоришь ты и поднимаешь несостоявшееся орудие убийства.

— Думал подарить на день всех влюбленных, но поскольку у тебя перед этим ещё и день рожденья, а два подарка за два дня это слишком жирно, то ничего страшного, если ты получишь его раньше времени.

Внутри — каменное сердце на цепочке. Все, кто со мной знаком оценят иронию этого подарка, остальные — его романтичность. Я помогаю тебе надеть нехитрое украшение.

— А знаешь, приворотное зелье подействовало. — шепчу я, прежде чем повалить тебя на подушки.


End file.
